


No Privacy

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Brothers, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Jonah's excited to have his own bedroom again at last, and tries making good use of it. Until his little brother, Avi, interrupts his big brother's plans.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	No Privacy

Now that he once again had a private bedroom and didn't have to share a room with his little brother, Avi; Jonah Beck wasn't going to waste his privacy. As soon as dinner was finished and his parents had allowed him to leave, the teenage boy had bolted for his bedroom. Wanting to get his relief out of the way well and truly before his call with his girlfriend Rhyme, later that night. Hoping a little to get a bit of gaming in before said call, since he knew that Rhyme would take all of his attention.

She was way too special for him not to focus on.

Closing his door but not locking it, Jonah fingered the bottom of his t-shirt and quickly eased it over his young teenage body. Revealing his young body to the air of his bedroom. A body that confused many, with the chest going back and forth quickly between muscular and showing off the abs that the singer and guitarist was quickly forming, to a little soft and having a little tummy made of puppy fat that just didn't fit. Adding to the oddness but overall sexiness of the teenage boy, was that despite being a little soft at times, you could also see his rib cage in other parts. His chest was rounded out with the teen's pecs which were highlighted by a slightly darker shade of pink nipples and an adorable outie belly button that his girlfriend loved teasing. Despite the occasional oddness of it, the singer's chest quickly had people in love with it, just like his adorably cute dimples that could light up any room.

With his shirt gone, Jonah began undoing his belt before unbuttoning and dropping his jeans down to the ground, leaving the teenager in a pair of lifeguard red boxer brief with white highlights. He didn't remove them yet, instead he stepped out of his jeans and headed for his bed, jumping onto it. The teen's hand didn't waste any time in snaking down his chest in order to cup his six and a quarter-inch cock through his boxer briefs, which were already bulged a little from his arousal. The teen glad at times that he was a grower then a shower, since it stopped people from perving on him as much. Through a public flirting session with Amber when they had been dating had spread a few rumours that he wasn't small. Something that helped him heavily with the girls and guys, even if he wasn't really that interested in them.

He groped himself through his boxer briefs for a while, giving himself a couple of firm squeezes in order to get himself into the mood. Once his bulge was beginning to grow, the teen finally slipped his hand under the red fabric and grabbed onto his above average length cock. Giving the bare skin another few squeezes, something that had the dimpled boy clothing his eyes and releasing a deep sigh of relieving pleasure. He lowered the front of the boxer briefs under his heavy and filled sack, allowing the teen fully access to his entire length and the surrounding patch of thick but slightly trimmed pubic bush. While Marty had joked that he should shave it most of the way off and Bowie while a little tipsy had revealed to his favourite student that he was hairy as fuck down there, Jonah found himself preferring the middle ground. A thick bush but not overly hairy that it was wild.

A preference that was matched by one of his three male best friends, Cyrus Goodman.

Humming to himself while rolling around his heavy orbs, Jonah's head pushed back into the pillow. Biting down on his lower lip as pleasure slowly seeped into every fibre of his being, a feeling of warm lust washing over the sixteen-year-old and allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure of his own touches, the lightness of the boy's fingers sending shivers along Jonah's spine every time they rubbed his own skin. Getting tangled up in his thick bush, tugging at the chestnut curls. While the feel of squeezing and rolling around his heavy balls in his hand had Jonah loving the sensation and warmth that filled his body, the teen couldn't resist himself any longer. Then feeling of his length throbbing and twitching around, begging for its owners love was just too much for him.

Thus, his hand finally circled around the girth of the six and a quarter-inch cock.

Something that finally earnt an audible moan from the teenage boy. A low long deep moan of pure pleasurable noise.

A soft gasp interrupted the teenage boy, whose world of pleasure was brought down by the thirteen-year-old golden blonde younger Beck Brother, Avi. "H-Holy… wow…"

The sound of awe from the golden-blonde younger brother had the older boy blushing and forgetting to hide his lengthier cock from the new body in the room. Jumping out of his skin, Jonah hurried back against his bed scrambling to grab his blankets or something. The trouble of being a messy sleeper was that usually your blankets ended up on the floor by your bed. In Jonah's case, that meant across the room after a restless night.

"P-Please don't cover up, J-Jonah… I-I…" Avi stuttered, the teen struggling to find the words he needed to finish his thoughts. His mind was a mess as he stared at his sixteen-year-old brother's beautiful naked body. It was better than anything he had ever dreamt over or spied on. No boy in his year had anywhere near the level of Jonah Beck's body.

A body that now had him hooked.

Jonah's hands, although hesitant, paused as his stunning green eyes lingered on the younger boy. Maybe it was his lust talking or the sheer cuteness of Avi's needy stare, but Jonah's cock gave a small twitch as the eyes drifted along his body.

Slowly shutting his bedroom door so that their parents wouldn't walk in on whatever this was, Avi's eyes never once broke from that sexy form. "I-I-I've never… s-seen you do that before,"

"W-Well it would be a little weird if you did…" Jonah nervously chuckled, feeling a little awkward from the desire in his little brother's eyes. Desire he knew was driving Avi's lust for him.

He never thought that Avi would want him.

"I-Is it alright if I l-look? It's bigger than… um, th-than I thought," Avi stuttered, eyeing up the thickness and length of Jonah's cock. He imagined it to be a little smaller and closer to his own length every time he had pictured stroking or sucking it.

"Y-Yeah… I guess…" Jonah replied, before feeling his eyes widening as he processed. "Y-You think about it?"

"I never said that." Said the boy quickly.

Jonah blushed, nearly as bright as his lifeguard red boxer briefs.

A blush that would only get worse when his golden haired little brother asked him something that he never pictured coming from the lips of his baby brother.

"C-Could I join you? I-I won't touch you! I just thought it would be cool if we-" Avi stuttered nervously. Getting radio silence from his older brother in response, shocked. Leading him to sadly add. "I- should go… you probably think I'm a freak now…"

Jonah didn't realise that he blurted his next words until Avi was approaching the door to leave his room. "No! It's fine if you want-"

Stopping and giving his own blush, Avi nervously asked. "R-Really?"

Patting the spot beside him on the bed, Jonah shifted slightly to invite his brother over. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, bringing out a slight nervous sweat. Regardless, the boy's cock jumped against his waist in a strange excitement to have its own little brother there beside it.

"Y-Yeah… come and join me, little bro." Jonah responded, his voice soft and unsure. Hoping that this wasn't going to ruin their relationship. "L-Lock the door though, don't want Mom or Dad joining us…"

Avi giggled nervously, despite not wanting that either. Even if his young mind had pictured him, Jonah and their dad, wanking side by side with their dad allowing him and Jonah to compare with him. He always pictured his dad to be much bigger than Jonah and him but now that he had seen his big brother's cock, he wondered if that was still true. He doubted he would ever see it more then the soft member that had once seen while showering with his father as a young kid in the pool showers. Why he couldn't go with Jonah once his brother from around Jonah being twelve, always confused him.

"I-I mean Dad could but yeah, no to mom…" Avi blushed, as he headed for the door.

After locking the bedroom door, the young boy turned around and once more stared at Jonah's almost naked form. In his eagerness to join, Avi reached low before peeling away his stylish baby-blue shirt to expose his bare boyish body to his older brother. He was a smooth olive tan, just a little less pale than Jonah. Avi had slim hips and an undefined middle that added to his boyish charm, something that was cute yet oddly alluring about the younger Beck. His pink nibbles were smaller, too, perfect little nubs for a few pinches. All that Avi wanted to change about his body was his undeveloped smoothness, wishing he had the abs of his brother when flexing.

The boy unaware that his young body had Jonah's complete attention, the teen hating that his cock was reacting to the reveal of his little brother's maturing.

Throwing his shirt to the floor, Avi moved onto his jeans with rips in the knees. Unbuttoning them and wiggling them down around his ankles but stumbling when he went to step out of the fabric, an act that made Jonah blush as he got the first real view of his younger brother's round bubble butt. It looked identical to his albeit smaller, with both Becks having great behinds that plenty of people had dreamt of giving a good smack or a nibble. When Avi settled on his feet, he turned back towards Jonah revealing that he was tenting heavily in a tight pair of royal purple Calvin Klein boxer briefs that seemed to wrap around the shape of the boys young dick.

It took an extra few blushes and nervous gulps from Avi, before Jonah finally saw said young dick. With Avi copying his older brother with a blush by lowering his underwear down to under his young, small ball-sac with his own pair of full round marble orbs. Ready to hopefully impress their older brother.

What was revealed, as a good size five-inch thin length.

Its smooth shaft was hard as a rock and pointing its tip out in front of him and towards his older brother. The pink mushroom head looking like it was about to shoot just from Avi's eyes exploring Jonah's body. Jonah followed along the length down to Avi's young bush, surprised to see that he was neatly tamed into a small little bush around the base. Nothing fancy but allowed the golden haired boy to buffer on the edge of looking young but mature. It was a little wild in spots that showed the laziness of the thirteen-year-old in his manscaping, but Jonah was impressed that he was trying to keep every part of him, looking good. It was a lot better than his own attempts of keeping his bush neat and tidy at that age, or the short period of time where he absolutely hated his pubic hair and got rid of it anyway he could. Razors, scissors, anything as long as the offending hair was gone.

Jonah didn't know if he should comment on his little brother's near nudity and revealed cock so instead patted the bed beside him. "Y-you can join me on the bed, if you want."

Avi waddled over with his cock wiggling between his legs before climbing onto the bed and setting up beside his older brother. The pair making sure that was a good little distance between them. Still a little embarrassed that they were about to do this. Glancing over to his cock with pink cheeks.

"S-so should we, um, put on porn or something?" He asked.

"Uh… don't really have any… but we could find on the net?" Jonah offered, the boy struggling not to either run or stare at his little brother. His eyes betraying him for short glances at Avi's naked body, sending ripples of lust through the sixteen-year-old that made his cock jump. Had Jonah not grabbed it so quick Avi would surely have seen that.

"Let's look up some then, we might find something good-" Avi blushed. He wanted to watch his older brother wank, but didn't think Jonah was fully up for them just wanking to the sight of each other.

Jonah took his phone trying to focus only on his screen while searching up something hot for them to watch, blushing when he noticed out of the side of his eye that Avi had grabbed onto his cock and was using his finger to massage his young length. As usual slipping back to his favourite video even though it was more for the faces that the twinkish male made upon seeing the girl's amazing juicy ass when her cheerleader skirt slipped to reveal she wore no panties. Jonah set the phone down between him and Avi as the scene began, boring at first as the plot played out. Both of their eyes on her stunning body, though Avi couldn't have cared less for it as he continued to stare at both Jonah and the cute twink that was about to fuck this cheerleader. She was doing some lame 'do my homework for me' act and being strange in how she leaned over the boy when her ass came on display.

An ass that had both of the Beck Brother's cocks throbbing and wanting to take it and her pussy.

Wrapping his hand around his lengthy cock, Jonah whined biting his lip. Stroking himself once more, taking it slow as the scene just started to heat up. The sexy girl pulling off the guy's pants and starting to suck on the delicious shaft. Though not having any fun with the cock, no tongue play just weakly bobbing on the head and stroking its base.

Avi shook his head at the girl's attempt, the boy hoping that if he was sucking a cock it would get the worship he deserved. Instead of just making the boy look almost bored.

The brothers stroked their lengths slowly side by side, matching in pace and only teasing the bases for now with light squeezes that barely milked a whimper of pleasure. Jonah remembered this scene being hotter, but it had been some time since watching porn as he was with Rhyme now. As for Avi, he was bored out of his mind as this wasn't Jonah. Who was right there beside him. Irresistible Jonah Beck naked and hard.

"Mm, got anything else to watch, J-Jonah?" He asked, looking directly at Jonah's six and a quarter-inch cock.

"Y-Yeah…" Jonah blushed as he flicked to another video.

Upon picking the next video, the boy's finger slipped on the screen sending them into a gay video. And although he was quick to go back, there was a momentary glance at something that made the teenager's heart skip a beat and his mind scream to go back.

"Cyrus!?" Swapping to the video again, Jonah and Avi stared at the screen in total disbelief.

"T-That's Cyrus!" Avi stuttered out, having met Jonah's friends a few times.

"Right!? I'm not dreaming!?" Staring at the screen, they watched a boy identical in every way from his black hair to pale thin body bouncing up and down on a thickness they were quick to drool over. An older hunk with a mop of messy brown hair pumping in and out of what could only be Cyrus' ass. The boy's moans, too, were the exact same sound as Cyrus. But God was it a sexy view to see him taking a cock deep and hard into his guts. "That's… Cyrus…"

"I-I think so… but he looks older…"

"A-And they have to be eighteen to be on this site right?" Avi questioned, knowing that your meant to be eighteen to watch but would normally lie about his age.

Jonah nodded, and the boys watched for a while longer, but when it got to the hunk grabbing Cyrus by the hips and starting to hammer away at his pale butt, the Beck boys looked at each other. Of course their eyes couldn't fully drag away from the thick member slamming balls deep into that pale ass. Through hearing Cyrus going by the name of 'Turner' was really off putting to the pair.

"Sh-should I call him!?" Jonah asked, a little worried that Cyrus could take a pounding like that from something much bigger than even his own cock. Not to mention its girth dwarfed his.

Avi was about to nod, eyes unable to pull away from possibly Cyrus's naked body when Jonah's phone started ringing.

It was his girlfriend, Rhyme.

Grabbing at his phone trying to decline the call, once more the clumsy dork's fingers slipped to answer the call and swiping up to activate screen sharing without meaning to. Giving his sexy, blushing girlfriend a good long look of the gay porn her boyfriend was watching. Jonah turned screen share off quickly. Taking away the view of who could only be Cyrus riding that thickness, something that now had three people questioning heavily.

Jonah kept the phone aimed at him for a video call, with his nipples just out of frame and Avi pressed as far away as possible.

"Rh-Rhyme! I thought you were calling later!" He tried acting clam, but the boy's voice broke.

"I couldn't wait to see you…" Rhyme grinned. "Wait, why are you shirtless babe?"

Gulping, the sixteen-year-old cut a glance to Avi then back at Rhyme. No answer in mind, he stuttered for a solid minute without anything to say but 'uh'. Eventually he swallowed hard and whispered to the girl in his best sexy voice that almost made Avi giggle: "Well I was looking at you, babe… Your new Insta pic was real hot?"

He realised his mistake quickly, since Rhyme had no recent pics. Except for the photo of her new blog post.

"Uh-huh… what new picture?" Rhyme giggling, having a feeling that her boyfriend was having some fun.

"Um… your last one?"

"The one of my dog?" Rhyme giggled.

Jonah tried one last time but his brain was running too fast to catch it. Sighing in defeat, the boy muttered. "I was jerking off before you called… So I wouldn't try getting you naked over the phone,"

Giggling, Rhyme gave him an amusement look. "Prove it…"

Hesitantly aiming his phone downward, Jonah's entire naked body came slowly into view on screen showing off his sweat defined body that made the girl lick her lips. Wettening slowly until the sight of her boyfriend's stunning six and a quarter-inch cock where she almost flooded her panties at the view of Jonah almost nude. Enjoying that her eyes could now explore his thickness, its girthy shaft and slim pink tip as it drooled pre.

"Mmmm… so sexy Jojo…" Rhyme moaned. Unaware that her moan would make both of the Beck boys throb.

"Th-thanks baby-" The boy started but her voice cut him off.

"Now show me what you were watching, Jonah. Cause I know it's not the picture of my dog…" She giggled in response.

"What…" The boy blushed.

"Share your screen, Jo-Jo…" Rhyme grinned.

Lowering his head in defeat, the musician shared his screen with Rhyme allowing the girl to see the video he accidentally entered and now couldn't leave. Three pairs of eyes were quickly glued to Cyrus' ass as he bounced along the monstrous cock. The scene cutting to Cyrus pinned against a world screaming out betraying his pleasure as the older boy pounded him at a furious pace and roughness, making the three gulp. Watching the older boy's toned ass flexing each time he drove his cock hard into Cyrus. It was a sexy view watching it flexing, especially since they were getting a side-on view of his ripped six-pack as sweat ran down the muscles.

Cyrus' smooth chest rising and falling as he took that cock like a champ. There was no way this was his first time.

Their lips smashed together for a heated make out session, Jonah and Avi twitching with a hint of jealousy watching that boy's tongue shove inside Cyrus' mouth. Neither were able to keep their hands off their cocks. Avi's fingers wrapped around his length and slowly began to jerk off whereas Jonah made a show of pumping his cock for Rhyme to enjoy. Knowing by the way she moved that the girl was now fingering herself. The boy's cheeks red jerking it for her.

The brothers pumped their hardened cocks in time with the older boy fucking Cyrus, imagining his tightness around that seven-inch cock. Stretching his ass with the girth of a soda can.

"Like seeing your friend getting fucked, Jonah?" Rhyme asked in a lustful whisper. A seductive voice that made the boys shiver, almost making even Avi moan. "I thought you might like boys a little, baby…"

Jonah was unwilling to admit she was correct, but it was true that he did have an interest in a few other boys. Nothing major in the way of wishing to date or even going as far as crushing, but there was something about looking at cute boys or hot guys that could get the Beck boy going down there. And Cyrus was definitely getting to his head getting fucked like that.

"Ye-yeah…?" He asked softly, thumb brushing against the tip of his cock. Beating his meat at a faster pace, releasing groans of absolute passion.

Avi released a low moan under his breath, making sure Rhyme didn't know he was there.

"I'm going to hang up now, baby…" Rhyme said all of a sudden, surprising Jonah. Whining as he aimed the camera at his face, a look of lust glazed over it, the boy pouted at her.

"What! Why?" He begged, "It's so hot watching you, Rhyme!"

The girl smirked at her boyfriend, giggling softly as she pulled a hand away from her wettened pussy. Taking a few fingers into her mouth and running her tongue around the digits, licking up every drop of juice on them for her boyfriend and his little brother to enjoy. Both wishing that those fingers were their cocks. She moaned around her fingers while sucking them clean, pulling off with her tongue extended.

Smirking at Jonah's look of need.

"I've got to make a call. But don't worry, you're going to enjoy something I've got in mind for you, babe! Bye-bye, boys!" Rhyme said, then hung up.

She could hear him protesting trying to keep her on the line. Jonah was so cute when he got needy, especially with his sexy body exposed like that. Knowing her boyfriend was going to be confused but that was only going to last a few minutes as she made her next call. With the girl ringing up someone she knew Jonah was going to love arriving at his house now, scrolling to Cyrus Goodman's name in her contacts.

Her call with him was short, to the point, and above all awkward on Cyrus' part. He set his phone down very confused as to what his friend's girlfriend wanted him to do aside from getting his butt to Jonah's place.

Sitting back on his bed and lowering his phone, Jonah's green eyes slowly drifted over to his shocked younger brother. Avi stared back, both replaying the end of Rhyme's sentence.

'Bye-bye boys.'

"She knew I was here?" Avi asked sheepishly, squeezing his length.

Nodding slowly, Jonah supposed she did. Though instead of being scared about her having a negative reaction, he was actually twitching knowing that this seemed to be okay and maybe even hot to the girl; Wondering if she would be open to a little more than just Avi, since Rhyme had a little sister that was always blushing around Jonah. Maybe she was interested, and perhaps Rhyme would be okay to have a threesome with him and her little sister. Jonah moaned, pumping his six and a quarter inch cock to the thought of fucking both the McAdams girls into submission.

Breathing hard with a tightness in his chest, Avi noticed the sudden look of lust on his brother's face. Taking on a mind of its own, the young boy's hand reached out before lightly touching his brother's cock.

Jonah reacted by releasing his cock and allowing Avi's hand to wrap around its shaft. His fingers barely touching due to his brother's impressive size.

"Th-this is okay?" He asked softly, blushing. Slowly pumping his big brother's dick.

Nodding, Jonah shifted lower on his bed with a groan of pleasure. All too happy to have another hand jerking him off even if that hand belonged to his little brother. His small hand was warm and kept a tight grip, feeling along the shaft at a gentle pace. The boy's thumb massaging the head a little when sliding upwards.

In love with his brother's grunts, Avi picked up a little speed. Forgetting his own cock to instead get between Jonah's toned legs and start using both hands on the older boy's dick, pumping its thick shaft with an eagerness Amber lacked. Though Rhyme was far more skilled, she lacked the oddly arousing small hands. Then there was that look in Avi's eyes, the cute shimmer when he wanted something or was so caught up in curiosity that the rest of the world didn't matter.

"A-am I allowed to have a little taste?" He asked, "Just like, one lick! That's all!"

Unsure why he was getting into this, Jonah grinned shyly. "Um, wh-why stop at one?"

Avi didn't need to be told twice and simply leaned in with his pink tongue extended. Jonah watched in awe as the small boy's tongue touched his dick before licking the throbbing tip. Sending a shiver down his spine and a jolt through his cock. All thoughts of Cyrus were gone from his mind, solely focused on Avi tongue bathing his dick.

"It taste…" Avi took another, this tongue swirling around the tip, "Salty,"

"But good?" His brother asked, though had no intention of sucking another boy's dick. "Rhyme says its sweaty after dance practise sometimes and won't put it in her mouth."

"Well…" Blushing, Avi grinned. "When she won't maybe I will? If you want me too…"

Jonah's mouth dropped a little and blushed heavily from the offer. "We'll see how that goes."


End file.
